


Not Basketball Related.

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Bad Puns, Casey's Tastes Aren't So Vanilla, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once Upon a Time,.okay,it was 2/22/2004,<a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifeinwords/"> LifeInWords </a> dared us  to write rimming drabbles, and a movement was born. Share the love.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Basketball Related.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeinwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinwords/gifts), [supergrover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/gifts).



> Once Upon a Time,.okay,it was 2/22/2004,[ LifeInWords ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifeinwords/) dared us to write rimming drabbles, and a movement was born. Share the love.

It isn't something Dan ever thought Casey would have a taste for, no matter how close they were. That this man, whose culinary adventurousness ran the gamut from pizza with anchovies to, well, pizza with pineapple, was happily doing _this_ just boggled him.

But here Casey was, bent over Dan's bare ass, spreading him, and tasting. He never imagined that half an hour after they both signed off Casey would press him up against the wall of the parking garage, kiss him and say"You look stressed. Let me take care of that." He certainly never dreamt that half an hour from that, he'd be face down on his bed, with Casey's sex rough voice in his ear, telling him it was okay to let go.

Casey never thought he'd be here, face buried deep in Dan's ass, fingers spreading him. It was a taste he thought he could get used to. Any imagined unpleasantness disappeared the instant he heard Dan's "oh my fucking God!" To reduce his partner to wordlessness - though no less noise than usual - was heady stuff.

Besides Dan's incredible responsiveness, the thing Casey loved most about him? He made it possible for Casey to let go.


End file.
